Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games was an American famous film-director, photographer, designer and amateur painter. BIOGRAPHY: ' '''EARLY LIFE: ' Rockstar Games was born in 1940. He was 11 years old when he received a photocamera for his birthday which he used for 7 years before he began a photography career. He studied photography for 4 years on a very young age before he began to work on photoshoots. In 1960, he developed an interest for cinema. 'FILM DEBUT (1965): ' In 1965, Rockstar Games directed his first film ''Grabbers and Watchers. ''He filmed this with friends and relatives on a Super 8 Camera. The film premiered on the Gold Lookie Festival in 1965. At that festival, it was nominated for "Best Cinematic Film Of The Festival". Rockstar Games confessed later that he disliked his film debut. '''60s AND SUCCES: Before making a major success, Rockstar Games directed the dramafilm Looker ''and the drama/comedy ''The Moving Finger. ''Although these movies were quite unsuccesful, in cult areas they have gathered a cult following. In 1969, he directed the film ''Hyborian, ''which was a film adaptation of James DeClean's novel ''Young Runners. ''This film was a major success and was praised by critics, especially because of the cinematic sky shots and beautiful character portrayals. '''70s AND WINNINGS: ' After the release of Hyborian, ''Rockstar Games wanted to continue with a filmography career and said that after he directed a "youth-street" film he would like to direct a historical epic. Rockstar Games then directed the film ''Bonaparte ''which was released in 1972. It is a part accurate and part fictional biography of the infamous French leader Napoleon Bonaparte. The film was again a major succes with this time the visuals praised. The film based on the novel ''Bonaparte a decouvert. '' In 1974, Rockstar Games gained controversy when he directed the film ''Manhunt, ''based on the infamous novel ''Asnou Momentum ''by Grergtzi Snortezum. The film received controversy because of the themes the film treated such as kidnapping, threatening, unneccesary violence and torture in psysical and sexual way, against children and adults. When the film was released it was called a "mindfuck horror movie". It opened to the doors to a new genre which involved twists and turns. In 1976, Rockstar Games again gained controversy when he directed the film ''Agent, ''which was an adaptation of the novel ''Plots ''written by the infamous Sean Clark Sejunior. The film treated themes like conspiracies in the US and SU and goverment plottings. The film was banned in Russia for 6 years. Also, in the US the film was given a limited release only. In Europe, the film was shown worldwide in theaters. '''80s: ' Rockstar Games didn't direct a film in four years in order to work on photographies, but returned in 1980 when he directed the detective-film L.A. Noire ''an adaptation of a graphic novel. The dark style of the film was deeply appreciated by critics, although Rockstar Games did change some crucial parts of the original novel. The film was a major succes and reopened to the doors to classic detective films such as ''Sherlock Holmes ''and ''The Blue Gardania. '' In 1983, Rockstar Games gained controversy when he directed the western film ''Red Dead Redemption. ''The film based on the novel ''The Man From Deep River ''by Joe Turkiol. The film received extreme controversy because of the extreme brutal violence portrayed in the movie. The film was heavily censured in the UK, removing most of the violence and editing it either to tone it down or removing the entire brutality completely. Also, writer Joe Turkiol was not completely satisfied with the film. According to him, the film was very atmospheric and realistic but was according to him too violent. After the release of ''Red Dead Redemption, ''Rockstar Games decided to make a more slow-paced film instead of a very spectacular realistic flick like his previous movie. He originally wanted to direct a film about how America was discovered and such, but later decided to direct the film ''Sunday Driver ''which was released in 1987. The film was received mixed, but it currently seen as an important film for America, technological developments and civilization. The film, however, was disliked in Russia because of the portrayal of the US. '''90s and change of style: ' In 1992, Rockstar Games finally returned with a gangsterfilm called ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''It was based on a novel by Tom Clancy of the same name. The film is currently seen as a classic treating themes like violence, ghetto's, richdom, betrayal, power, family and drugs. The film was originally 4 hours long almost, but the theaters cut it down to 2 and a half hours not only because the 4-hour version contained NC-17 rated elements but also because it was too long for a feature length film at that time. Tom Clancy also disliked the film, because of the exaggerated focus on details. The film received positive reviews and was a financial success. In 1999, Grabbers and Watchers (1965) Looker (1967) The Moving Finger (1968) Hyborian (1969) Bonaparte (1972) Manhunt (1974) Agent (1976) L.A. Noire (1980) Red Dead Redemption (1983) Sunday Driver (1987) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) Flags On The Distant Horizon (1999) Ways (2011)